Just A Train Ride Away
by hihazuki
Summary: He was always there for her. In the darkest of nights, in the lightest of mornings. So was she. But what will happen if one of them were to depart?


**I was a little bored, so I decided to make a oneshot regarding someone...please RnR!**

* * *

The train hooted its departure signal. Souji stood at the door, as it closed slowly, letting all communication with the others broken. Everyone mouthed goodbyes, tears streamed down faces. Souji watched silently, his expression unknown, as he looked at one particular person.

The train slowly pulled away, leaving smoke drifting into the air. Everyone followed, hesitating to just leave and not see their leader entirely gone. No one let their eyes off Souji. Souji smiled at all of them for the last time that day. _I'll see you again._ Souji mouthed. _Someday. For sure. _He took his time to glance at his friends one by one, since the train was still going at a slow pace.

Yosuke Hanamura, his best friend. No one could replace him, ever. Though he was mischievious at times, but still, he was a great friend anyone could have and very reliable. The Headphone Junes Boy will always remain his closest friend forever.

Chie Satonaka, his most energetic friend. She never failed to amaze him, and her skills were second to none. He looked forward to the day they would share jokes and train together as teenagers again.

Yukiko Amagi, his most gentle and caring friend. He vowed that he will attend her omiai, with whoever she will be. He will always hope the best for her. Her gentleness and elegance were reflected from her calm posture and graceful display, despite her fits.

Kanji Tatsumi, his buddy in combat. They were both unbeatable when paired together, and became one in harmony. Though he seems cold and tough on the outside, anyone could see the warm light emanating from inside, revealing his true, soft nature.

Rise Kujikawa, his cheerful friend. She was always there when Souji felt down, and always managed to cheer him up, even in the most stressful situation. He felt she could never let him down, and will always be the voice to guide him anywhere.

Teddie, his fond friend. He supported Souji wherever he went, leaving any traces of doubt behind from his mind. If it weren't for Teddie's reassurance, Souji would never be the way he is now. Even though Teddie will go back to his world, the two will be inseparable.

He blinked as he rest his eyes on the last member of the group. He was clearly upset. Why couldn't they have spent more time together, why had she been the last to join them. If only he'd notice her sooner. Wave after wave of regret came washing over Souji, each one hitting him with more pain than the last.

Naoto Shirogane, his dearest soulmate. The light of his life, the untouched shining pure orb. He will never forget her. Her affectionate eyes, the kindness and love radiating from within. Though always acting masculine and tough on the outside, he knows that she really doesn't feel that way. She was like a small, delicate bird trapped in a cage, waiting, just waiting for someone who would open the door for her. He was the one who opened the door of realization, as both recognized the burning feelings inside for each other. It was unforgettable. He swore, he'll come back someday to her. And just for her.

Their eyes met, and melted within each other, as they memorized each other's features for the final time. The palm of his hands touched the thin glass window, as though reaching out helplessly to the one girl he loved. Naoto also put her's on the other side, the only thing separating them was the window. Tears glistened in her eyes as she let them fall slowly, one by one.

The train took up a faster pace, a piping sound coming from the windpipe. The others couldn't catch up anymore, even with running, and stopped reluctantly. Naoto still urged on, but little by little, slowed her pace down. She mouthed silently, but the words echoed strongly and as clear as day inside his head, those very words. _I love you_. As she couldn't continue any farther, she finally stopped, the palm of her hand on the window slowly slipped away, and fell to her side. And now her face was streaked with very clear fresh tears. He longed to brush them away, but couldn't. He only watched silently as she was patted in the back and comforted by his other friends. She bowed her head down and wiped her face with her sleeve.

The train continued, gradually gathering up more speed, and he watched, as those figures became smaller and smaller, until they were no more. The familiar landscape of Inaba quickly rushed by, memories trailed within. The background began to blur. He wiped his hands on his eyes, revealing his now wet hands that he had begun to shed tears. He replayed those three words over and over in his mind until he drifted away into the other realm, _I love you_.

~O~


End file.
